


Impatient

by Star Butterfly (fallingwalls)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pouting, bill being a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingwalls/pseuds/Star%20Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill was never really good at waiting, was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

“Is Shooting Star gone yet?” Bill whined, stretching himself over Dipper’s lap. Dipper rolled his eyes, running his fingers through Bill’s hair.

“Yes. You’re impatient.” Dipper commented drily. Bill perked up and sat up, looping his arms around Dipper’s neck. He leaned in close.

“When have I not been?” Bill whispered, staring into Dipper’s eyes. Dipper licked his lips and Bill grinned before pressing their lips together. Bill’s kiss was insistent, almost feverish; Dipper was a little surprised. Dipper clenched his fingers in Bill’s hair and pulled him just a little closer, then released his tight hold and let his hands drop to Bill’s shoulders.

Bill hummed contently and wrapped his legs around Dipper’s hips, then broke the kiss. Bill pressed kisses along Dipper’s jaw, and when he reached Dipper’s earlobe he gently bit and tugged. Dipper let out a soft, content noise and he heard Bill chuckled before pulling back. Dipper waited a moment, staring into Bill’s warm golden eyes before he leaned forward and captured Bill’s lips again. Bill’s tongue ran along the edges of Dipper’s lips as Dipper ran his hands back through Bill’s hair. Bill’s hands ghosted down Dipper’s sides, and-

“HEY, DIPPER! I’M BACK! COME HERE, I NEED YOUR HELP” Mabel yelled from downstairs, and Bill and Dipper broke apart with a start. Dipper blinked, then grinned at a disappointed Bill.

“Guess I have to go, huh?” Dipper almost snickered as he wiggled away from Bill and stood up. Bill pouted, annoyed.

“You’d better be back soon.” Bill whined. Dipper grinned and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to exit, he turned.

“I’ll try.” Dipper said, chuckling. The look on Bill’s face was well worth it.


End file.
